Bridges We Burn
by ItsTotallyAwesome
Summary: Slightly AU. Kurt's boyfriend cheated on him, which makes him very upset. Who will be his shoulder to cry on?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hey Guys, It's been a while.**

**I am so sorry that it's been so long since I have been updated.**

**This is a story I originally added with the title "Potential". I said that it was a potential fanfic and I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in reading it.**

**Thankyou to BellaLyra for the name. I appreciate your help!**

**You all said yes, so here it is. This is the chapter I originally uploaded but I will be uploading more.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own Glee, or the characters, or the places mentioned. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, wait! Please!"<p>

"Stay away from me! I don't want to talk to you." Kurt said as he rounded the corner, trying to get away from his boyfriend.

His boyfriend.

The one who was supposed to look out for him, to care for him and lo-... love him. He was supposed to love Kurt.

Kurt felt the tears stream down his cheeks, he was getting tired from running. He quickly took a left and found himself in the choir room.

He barely made it to the piano before his legs gave way and he collapsed into a sobbing mess on the ground. He leant his back against the piano and pulled his knees to his chest as he continued to cry.

It wasn't too long before he heard footsteps slowing and walking towards him.

Kurt refused to look up. He couldn't face him, couldn't look him own boyfriend in the eyes.

"Kurt, please. Please look at me. I can expl-"

"Don't even start with the 'I can explain' storyline." He said, standing up from where he was on the floor. "I thought you would at least have a little bit of originality. Honestly... you couldn't come up with anything better?"

Kurt was mad, really mad.

The boy in front of him opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off.

"Don't even talk to me. I don't want to hear it. You cheated on me. There is no explanation for cheating. Or maybe there is. Enlighten me, oh lovely boyfriend of mine, what's your excuse?"

"Well... I "

"Was I not enough? You couldn't wait for me to be ready so you had to go and jump the bones of the next guy that you came across. Or maybe you're trying to get attention..."

Kurt began to pace around the room.

"Is this enough attention for you?" He said flailing his arms. "Or should we take this out into the hall so everyone in the school can find out what kind of person you really are?"

Kurt was hysterical at this point, flailing his arms and crying harder than he can ever remember crying before.  
>"Kurt, I... I'm sorry."<p>

"No! Sorry doesn't even cut it," He said storming out.

When he reached the door he turned on heel and faced the boy in the choir room, a look of disgust on his face.

"It's over Dave."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Here you go, Chapter two.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed down the hallway, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't stop until he came to a stop in front of Mercedes locker.<p>

"Boo, what's wrong?" Mercedes sounded concerned and Kurt let out a broken sob.

"Please don't say 'I told you so.'" Kurt said, falling into Mercedes' now outstretched arms.

"Shhh boo, it's okay. Tell me what happened." She said, squeezing him tightly and trying to calm him down.

"It... it was Dave. He... he ch-cheated on m-me." Kurt said between sobs.

Mercedes sat Kurt down against the lockers and he curled up into a ball into her side.

"Shh, Kurt. It's okay. It's going to be alright." She said, trying to calm the now shaking boy beside her.

"I should have known, Cedes. I sh-should have l-listened to you. I just... I tr-trusted him and he ch-cheated on me."

"I know." She said, rubbing circles into Kurt's back.

Karofsky was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Dave stood still in the middle of the room, shocked and slightly frightened at seeing his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend like that. So angry and fired up.<p>

Dave didn't know when he started crying, but before he knew it he was falling to his knees and cupping his face in his hands. He had just lost his Kurt, his everything.

Kurt had been his angel, and Dave had made a deal with the devil... now Kurt was gone.

Dave stood up and straightened himself out, looking himself over in the mirror of the trophy case on the far wall once before heading out the door and heading straight for the gym. He took care not to pass Kurt's locker.

He made it to the locker rooms and grabbed his things just as the last bell of the day rang, telling students that they could go home.

Dave practically sprinted home, not wanting to be seen crying by any other students.

He had to try and find a way to make it up to Kurt. He made a really stupid mistake, and he was going to make things right.

* * *

><p>After going home and crying all night, it was quite a challenge for Kurt to convince himself to get out of bed then next morning.<p>

He half-heartedly put an outfit together (and he could swear he had worn these jeans before) and skipping out on most of his facial routine, he left for school, dreading what was to come.

As he made the normal route to his locker he blocked out the homophobic slurs as usual and tried to think about something good.

Christmas was coming up. That was good.

Kurt loved Christmas. The tinsel and the lights and all the obnoxiously bright decorations... maybe this year he would get a Christmas miracle.

He was in the middle of planning tomorrow's outfit in his head when he got to his locker, Mercedes standing in front of hers.

"Hey Kurt. How're you feeling." She said soothingly. Kurt didn't look good, and she was pretty sure he wore those pants a few days ago.

"Trying not to think about it." He said as he opened his locker door and started putting his books into the locker.

Mercedes opened her mouth to say something but stopped and just pointed past Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt was confused but looked to follow Mercedes hand, which was pointing to an approaching Dave.

"What does he want?" Kurt said exasperatedly, closing his locker and starting to leave.

"Kurt, wa-wait up!" Dave shouted, pushing past people and starting to jog.

"I don't want to talk to you. After what you did to me I don't want you anywhere near me. If you don't want anyone to know what happened I suggest you leave... now!"

Kurt was still composed, surprising both Dave and Mercedes.

"Kurt I... I want to make it up to you." Dave said, tone slightly hushed. People had started stopping in the halls to watch the exchange. This was the moment Dave needed.

"Dave I don-"

"No. Hear me out. Kurt I... I'm sorry. I'm gay, and I like you. I don't care who hears it, or who knows it. I like and I want you back more than anything."

Kurt was shocked, as were most of the people surrounding him and Dave. The crowd whispered and gave confused looks to eachother.

Mercedes stood rigid, mouth gaping open. Kurt was shaking with anger, fists clenched by his sides. He slammed his locker door shut, making everyone in the crowd jump, and took a few steps towards Dave.

"Do you HONESTLY think that outing yourself in public is going to make me FORGIVE YOU?" Kurt all but shouted at Dave, the latter taking a few steps back into a locker as Kurt progressed on him.

"No amount of apologising is going to make me forgive you Dave. I TRUSTED you and you CHEATED on me. CHEATED! There... now everyone knows exactly what you are."

And with that Kurt stormed down the hall, Mercedes giving Dave one final death stare before following right behind him.

"Kurt, I LOVE YOU!"

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, the crowd's whispers fading away as people realized what had just been said.

Kurt turned slowly, ignoring everyone in the hall and focusing his eyes He started down the hall, straight toward Dave, everyone around them watching.

Dave couldn't believe the look in Kurt's eyes. The only other time he had seen Kurt this mad was when he kissed him in the locker room before they started dating. It was a mixture of anger, shock and confusion. Kurt's normally bright blue eyes had taken on a grey tone.

Dave heard it before he felt it. The sharp sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the otherwise silent hallway. The sharp pain that shot through his cheek next was what sent him stumbling back.

But that was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he saw the tears brimming in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt then ran down the hall back to Mercedes who led him away.

Dave stormed off in the opposite direction, punching a locker and lunging at a junior on his way.

* * *

><p>The next few days Dave stayed home from school, dreading the taunts from his peers.<p>

Well, that wasn't the only reason but he was not going to admit that he was too ashamed and afraid to face Kurt.

He felt bad, there was no denying that. But he felt really bad. He had liked Kurt more than he had cared to admit and now he had lost him because of one big mistake.

When he had heard about Scandals, a gay bar just outside of Lima, he jumped at the chance. It was finally somewhere he could go where he could be himself and he wouldn't be judged.

The first couple of times he went he didn't drink, wanting to be aware of his surroundings. But as he got more comfortable with the atmosphere and people started recognising him, he didn't feel as bad if he had a drink every now and then.

He didn't, however, expect to have so much to drink that he wouldn't remember anything the next morning.

And he also hadn't expected to get to the lima bean (where he usually picked Kurt up to take him to school) to find Kurt talking to a friend of his from the bar.

Initially the only thing going through his head (apart from the headache that came with the hangover) was 'How does Kurt know Ben?'. But when Ben showed Kurt something on a cell phone and Kurt started to tear up, Dave began to worry.

"_Kurt. Kurt, what's wrong? Is this guy annoying you?" Dave said, getting out of the car and jogging over the boys._

"_Hey to you to." Ben said sarcastically._

"_Oh, hi Dave. How was your night? Anything you feel like telling me?"_

_Kurt was still composed, probably trying not to make a scene. Dave was confused. The bright light reflected of the snow made his eyes squint and his head hurt._

_Kurt stood, hand on hip, glaring at Dave. Dave hadn't seen Kurt look at him like that since before they started dating. _

_Dave just shook his head, not quite sure what he was supposed to be telling Kurt._

_Kurt gave Dave a pointed look before whispering something to Ben._

_Ben took a step forward and passed the phone to Dave. On the screen was a picture of Dave in the middle of the dance floor, hands on someone's hips and his lips very plainly connected to the owner of said hips._

_Dave stared blankly at the phone, mouth slightly agape._

'_When did that happen? Was I really that drunk?' he thought._

"_So," Kurt said sharply, bringing Dave out of his thoughts. "Have you got anything to say for yourself?"_

"_Kurt. I... I... I don't know."_

"_That's what I thought. I'll be driving myself to school today."_

_Without another word Kurt walked over to his car. Dave didn't see how he broke down once he made it there._

"_What the hell?" He said louder than necessary to Ben._

"_Why would you come and do that? How did you know who he was and why would you try and ruin everything?"_

"_Dude... Chill."_

_Dave glared at Ben who raised his arms in surrender._

"_I knew who he was because you never stop talking about him. And I did it to get back at you for making out with my boyfriend last night." Ben kept strangely composed which Dave found off-putting._

"_Keep your voice down." Dave looked around, slightly paranoid. "I don't need everyone who's here hearing about... me."_

"_There's no one here." Ben said, smirking slightly._

_Dave gave an embarrassed shrug._

"_You aren't as tough as you act, are ya?" Ben smiled at Dave deviously._

"_Look... I have to get going. But," Ben put a folded up piece of paper into the pocket of Dave's letterman jacket." You're single now, I'm single now... call me. If you feel lonely."_

_Ben began to walk away, turning back only once to give Dave a wink before walking to his car and driving off._

Dave hadn't called the guy, nor did he plan to. He had, in fact, torn the piece of paper up just as Ben was driving away. He didn't think he was ever going to be able to go to Scandals ever again.

That was his sanctuary. His only escape from everything and he had now lost that.

He had lost that and Kurt. The only two things that could always make him smile or feel better when he was down. They were just... gone.

He wasn't giving up yet. He couldn't give up yet.

_I love you Kurt Hummel. I'm going to get you back... I need you back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are lovely.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hey Guys, I bring you chapter 3.**

**I know it's been a bit long since my last update, but this a pretty long chapter so I hope it makes up for it. Thankyou for all of your support.**

**It's 3am so I apologise for any grammatical errors, but I really wanted to get this uploaded.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked to his first period class with his head down and headphones in.<p>

Defying Gravity was currently playing on his ipod, and he focused intently on the voice and the instruments, ignoring the looks and whispers of other students.

Ever since his outburst a few days ago, Kurt had been looked at differently by everyone. He got the occasional hi-5 or a friendly nudge from some of the other footballers, who were quite upset with Karofsky and seemed to think that Kurt slapping him was brilliant. But he also got a lot of whispers and stares from students. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that he had dated Dave Karofsky.

The same Dave Karofsky who used to shove him into lockers and throw him into dumpsters.

Honestly, Kurt didn't even know. He felt sorry for Dave, he guessed. Dave was one of the most closeted people he had met, so when Dave asked him on a dinner date, he was shocked to say the least.

Dave, being a boy, invited him for pizza and soft drink at his house, but he at least got Kurt a vegetarian pizza, thinking that all the vegetables would make it healthy.

They hung out a lot, and Dave was so different with Kurt when they were alone.

He still made jokes with his friends at school, but the pushing stopped, and he actually stopped Azimio and the others from tossing Kurt in the dumpster on more than one occasion.

But when they were alone, there was something so impossibly gentle about him. The way he would lightly touch Kurt's arm, or hold his hand, as if Kurt would break under too much pressure.

They only made out once, and it wasn't for long, but Dave's kiss was tender and his hands were light on Kurt's waist. Dave seemed to be able to communicate through a kiss more than he ever could with words, and he made sure to show Kurt just how much he cared about him.

That's why, when Kurt found out the Dave had gone and kissed someone else, Kurt was so incredibly hurt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, are you Kurt Hummel?" a voice said from behind him.<em>

_Kurt looked up from the sidewalk he had been staring at and took in the person in front of him. Kurt felt uneasy about the smirk that was on the man's face._

"_Uh, yes. Who are you?" Kurt asked, his grip tightening on the coffee cup in his hand._

"_Hi, I'm Ben." He offered a hand, which Kurt took cautiously. "I have something to show you, that I think you might be interested in."_

_Ben took out a phone and passed it to Kurt. Kurt knew that his face dropped immediately, just like the cup in his hand did. Luckily, no coffee got on his clothes, but he didn't even care at the moment._

_Kurt stared at the picture of Dave, his boyfriend Dave, in the middle of what looked like a club, lips locked onto another clubber who looked roughly their age._

_Kurt passed the phone back to Ben, who smiled devilishly and cocked an eyebrow._

"_Kurt. Kurt, what's wrong? Is this guy annoying you?" Dave came running toward them. Kurt felt his fists clench with anger at the sight of Dave._

"_Hey to you too." Ben said sarcastically._

"_Oh, hi Dave. How was your night? Anything you feel like telling me?" Kurt glared at Dave, hand on hip, his best bitch face on._

_Dave just shook his head which made Kurt even more furious._

_Kurt turned to Ben and whispered a "Show him." before stepping back and watching as Ben passed the phone to Dave._

"_So," Kurt said sharply, taking a small step forward and looking from Dave's face to the phone in his hands. "Have you got anything to say for yourself?"_

"_Kurt. I... I... I don't know." Was all Dave could say._

"_That's what I thought. I'll be driving myself to school today." Kurt said, fuming. With that he started towards his car, breaking down once he stepped in and sat at the seat._

* * *

><p>Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a cough from the teacher.<p>

"Good morning class" said Mr McLean. Kurt took his headphones out of his ears and stuffed them into his bag, quickly turning off his ipod. "We have a new student joining the class today. This is," Mr McLean looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt's attention turned to the boy who was stood next to his teacher. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the boy's appearance. He was short, but well built, and had a head of brown hair which had far too much gel in it. But his eyes, wow. His eyes were a hazel colour, with flecks of brown and green and gold, they were extraordinary.

The boy, Blaine, was dressed in tight red pants which stopped just above his ankles, loafers, a tight black shirt and a black, white and red bowtie.

Kurt sat up straighter in his seat and coughed slightly. Blaine looked at him and smiled. Kurt knew at that moment that he would never want to stop seeing that smile.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Blaine had walked up to him until Blaine coughed.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely.

"Uh, No." Kurt said, cheeks going rosy. He hated how easily he blushed, and Blaine wasn't exactly helping.

Blaine gave him another dazzling smile before putting his books on the desk and dropping his bag by his feet.

As the lesson went on, Kurt was finding it increasingly harder to pay attention to the teacher's lecture about something to do with pro-numerals. Kurt hated math, and having Blaine sat next to him wasn't helping his stay on task.

He caught himself looking over at Blaine on more than one occasion. At one point Blaine looked over too and their eyes met, which made Kurt's heart do something strange.

This was something he had never felt before. It was a strange tugging at his heart, and he decided that he wanted this boy to be a part of his life.

At the end of the lesson he collected his things and put them into his bag, but was stopped as he was about to leave.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, tapping Kurt on the shoulder.<p>

"Yes?" Kurt asked, slightly breathless.

"Um, I don't really know my way around, and I was wondering if you could tell me where this room is." He said, holding out a timetable and pointing to a room number.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kurt said, thinking about where the room was. "It's in the way to my next class, I can walk you there if you like."

"Thankyou." Blaine said politely, putting the sheet of paper back into a book before following Kurt out of the room.

"I'm Kurt, by the way. Kurt Hummel." Kurt said nervously as they walked down the hall.

"That's a nice name." Blaine smiled at him. "I've always liked the name Kurt. Do you have a middle name, Kurt?"

Kurt felt his legs weaken slightly hearing the way his name slipped off Blaine's tongue.

"Uh, yeah. It's... It's Elizabeth. After my mum." Kurt said.

"Elizabeth's a beautiful name. I always said that if I ever have a daughter, I am going to name her Elizabeth. Not that I can really have a daughter..."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Uh, no reason. My middle name's Everett. Blaine Everett Anderson." Blaine smiled charmingly

Kurt felt himself smile too. Blaine Everett Anderson, he repeated in his head.

"I like it." Kurt blushed a little.

"Well, here you are, Blaine Anderson. If you want, you could come and eat with me at lunch. My friend, Mercedes, is out sick so I'll probably be eating alone."

"I'd love that." Blaine said. "See you at lunch. Thankyou for showing me the way."

Blaine slipped into the classroom with one last smile and Kurt stood still for a while, not moving until he realised he was going to be late for his next class.

Kurt walked down the hall, a smile playing at his lips. He just made a new friend. Blaine hadn't judged Kurt or made him feel bad, he hadn't jumped to conclusions, and he hadn't been rude, even though it is blatantly obvious that Kurt is gay.

Kurt smiled and slipped into class. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't wait to get out for lunch, his day couldn't have gone any slower to be honest.<p>

He went to his locker and put his books away hurriedly before making his way to the cafeteria. He quickly got a salad and then went and sat down at an empty table.

He started to eat his salad, but his eyes kept watching the entrance of the cafeteria, waiting for those Hazel eyes and the body they were apart of to walk through the door.

When Blaine did enter, he spotted Kurt straight away and walked over to the table.

"Hey." Blaine said as he sat down and put a paper bag onto the table.

"Hey there." Kurt said before putting a fork full of lettuce into his mouth.

Blaine pulled out a sandwich and an apple from his paper bag before leaning back and putting it into the bin behind him.

"So, have you had too much trouble finding your way around?" Kurt said as Blaine began to unwrap the plastic from around his sandwhich.

"No, it's been okay. I got a little lost when I had to find the gym but I got there eventually. We had dodge ball today. It was pretty brutal."

Kurt sighed knowingly.

"Yeah, for some reason the kids here get extremely competitive when it comes to dodge ball."

"I noticed." Blaine giggled before taking a bite of his sandwich. Kurt couldn't help but notice the way his neck moved and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the bite.

"I'm glad it's been alright." Kurt said, trying to hide the nervous shake in his voice.

"What about you? How's your day been?" Blaine asked casually.

Kurt swallowed another mouthful of food and his eyes widened slightly. No one ever really took interest in Kurt, aside from Dave. And even Dave never really asked him how his day was.

"It's been pretty average." He said, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I enjoyed my art class. I've almost completed a painting which I am quite proud of."

"I'd love to see it some time." Blaine smiled, taking another bite of his food.

Kurt smiled and tried to hide his shock. Blaine was actually listening to him; he was actually interested in what Kurt was saying.

"And I have glee tonight too, so that should make up for anything bad that happens today anyway."

"You're in Glee?" Blaine asked, very interested. His eyes widened a bit and he put his sandwich down.

"Yes. I love to sing, I always have. My mum used to sing to me when I was little, before she... Never mind." Kurt smiled sadly at the memory.

"Before she what?" Blaine asked. There was a genuine concern in his voice as he looked at Kurt and tried to meet his eyes.

Blue locked onto Hazel and Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer.

"She, uh... She died when I was eight."

"Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Blaine said, reaching over the table to grab Kurt's hand. Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the friendly gesture, but looked around to see if anyone was looking out of habit.

"Oh, sorry." Blaine said, removing his hand once he noticed what Kurt was doing.

"No. It's just... The people here don't take too well to homosexuality or anything that implies anything about it."

"Oh." Blaine said. "If you don't mind me asking... are you... are you gay?" Blaine said cautiously.

"Yes. In fact I am the only openly gay kid in this godforsaken school. Well, the only one who is comfortable with it anyway." Kurt said sourly. "Sorry, It's just... lonely. I have no one to talk to about it."

"It's okay. You aren't alone anymore though... and you aren't the only openly gay kid anymore." Blaine said with a warm smile at Kurt.

"You? Really?" Kurt asked, slightly shocked at the new information.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled, finishing the last bite of his sandwich and tossing the plastic wrap in the bin.

Kurt pushed his salad around on his plate, thinking about what was just said. He finally had someone to talk to; Someone who would understand.

When the bell sounded for the end of lunch both boys sighed.

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine asked, a nervous tremor in his voice. "Would you... would you like to come and get a coffee with me this afternoon?" Blaine asked politely, looking up at Kurt through long lashes.

"Sure." Kurt said breathlessly.

"Awesome." Blaine smiled largely. "I know this really great place not too far away from here called the Lima Bean. I go there all the time. It's a bit of a drive but it's worth it."

Kurt smiled at the adorable smile on Blaine's face as he gushed about the store.

"Here's my number." He said, pulling out a notebook from his bag and quickly jotting something down before tearing it out and handing it to Kurt. "So we can... you know... keep in contact."

Kurt smiled down at the boys handwriting.

"Thanks." He said. Blaine just nodded and then left the cafeteria.

Kurt turned and left shortly after, but there was a skip in his step that wasn't there before.

For the first time in days he wasn't thinking about Dave or the break up. He wasn't upset about the betrayal of the Neanderthal.

Blaine Everett Anderson was his new friend. That's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! We met Blaine.<strong>

**I didn't know if Blaine had a middle name, so I made it Darren's middle name :D**

**I would love some reviews, constructive criticism helps me a lot :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon! Let me know if you are liking the story so far, or give me ways to improve it.**

**Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Oh My Gosh... I'm Updating AGAIN!**

**I've had a lot of free time in the past couple of days because I'm on holidays so you never know, there might be more in the next few days.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**By the way, a few people have been asking about 'Reunited at last' and I have good news... I will be updating soon! I have finally sorted out some sort of plot line... I hope you guys are as excited as I am.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>" So, where did you go to school before McKinley?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine walked over to a table, coffee's in hand.<p>

"Dalton Academy." Blaine smiled, remembering his old school.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Dalton? In Westerville? The Private School?" Kurt said, stunned.

"Uh, yeah." Blaine said, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "My family are... well off, I guess. I try not to talk about it too much."

"Why?" Kurt gaped at him. "That's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I guess not." He laughed nervously. "I just... I don't want people to judge me based on that. I'd rather be judged on my character, you know?"

"Yeah that makes sense... But why did you leave?" Kurt couldn't comprehend why Blaine would have left there to come to McKinley. Kurt had heard about Dalton Academy, and knew that there was a zero-tolerance bullying policy. If he had enough money he would be there right now, not at McKinley with the Neanderthals.

"Before I was at Dalton, I went to a public school just like McKinley. People weren't... they weren't okay with homosexuality. I was out, and I was pushed around every day. I used to get beat up and picked on... and it... it _really_ pissed me off. Anyway, there was only one other open kid in the school, Joey. He asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance... we were best friends and he thought I could use some support while I was there.

After the dance we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and these three guys came up and started saying some really bad things to us. We tried to ignore them, but they advanced on us and..." Blaine took a shaky breath, eyes stinging from unshed tears. "I got out okay, but he... One if the guys had a knife and..."

"Hey, sshhh. It's okay." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand across the table and letting his thumb lightly run over Blaine's knuckles.

"After that I left for Dalton. I couldn't even go back to empty my locker, I had to get my mother to do it."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt said, catching Blaine's gaze. The emotion in Blaine's eyes broke Kurt's heart. There was so much sorrow and sadness, a stream of tears being held back.

"It's okay. I've moved on, at least Joey doesn't have to deal with it any more. He was just... he was my best friend. I really cared about him. It was never a romantic thing, and even when we went to the dance it was more just a friend thing."

There was a long pause as Blaine was flooded with memories of his friend.

"I used to go and visit him at the cemetery every day after school, and talk to him about all the new friends I was making and all the stuff I was doing... And then I realised that I needed to move on. I was always miserable and I knew that he wouldn't have wanted it to be that way.

I joined Dalton's Glee club, the Warblers, and I started really focusing on my school work. I still visit him sometimes, if I'm feeling down. I guess I am just waiting for some sort of closure. But then I realised that... I ran. I ran from my bullies and I have always regretted it. I never stood up for myself. So now I'm at McKinley. I need to prove to myself that I can be whoever I am, and not let other people get me down. Prejudice is just ignorance, and I need to start ignoring it. "

Kurt sat gaping at Blaine. This boy in front of him was so strong.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said, giving Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze. He was pleasantly surprised when Blaine returned the squeeze and smiled at him.

"It's okay. It's nice to finally meet someone who can relate. What... what happened to your mother? Is it okay if I ask?"

"Uh... yeah, that's fine. I- I don't really talk about her much."

Blaine nodded his head, ushering Kurt on. Kurt took a sip of his coffee, thinking about what he was going to say before starting.

"I... I was eight when she passed away, but I remember her well. I remember how she used to let me sit on her bed and watch her put on make-up, and she used to sing to me... My favourite things from the Sound of Music. It's... it's my favourite musical. It always has been. When I was seven, not long before she died, I was in her room watching her and singing along and I remember asking her if I could try out some of the makeup.

She put me on her knee and let me look at all of it. My favourite was the blush."

Kurt laughed softly, staring off just past Blaine's shoulder.

"She... she went to work one day and didn't come home. She was in a crash, a drunk driver swerved into her and hit the driver's side of the car. Apparently she died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital."

"Kurt." Blaine said tenderly, squeezing Kurt's hand slightly.

"It's okay, I've had time to get used to it. Sometimes I still go upstairs to the attic where we keep her old dresser. I open the drawers and just lay there, they smell like her perfume and it's like... It's like she's here again."

Blaine smiled as Kurt reminisced. His skin was glowing and his eyes were glossy with tears. Blaine couldn't comprehend the beauty of this boy.

"Anyway," Kurt said, knowing that if he thought about it any longer he would start crying. "You said you were in Glee. You can sing?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Blaine said sheepishly. "I was the lead soloist for the Warblers. I actually saw you at Regionals last year..."

Kurt giggled a little and then froze. If he remembered correctly, last year at regionals the New Directons had done a not so innocent dance, clad in leather jackets, tight white t-shirts, black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

"You... you saw that?" Kurt said, more embarrassed than he can ever remember being.

"Yeah. We were in a different set of regionals but I went to the show here as well, wanted to see what we would be up against if we made it to Nationals."

Kurt could feel his cheeks getting redder, and he slouched in his seat a little, taking a sip from his coffee and hoping the cup would hide his face.

"Don't be embarrassed! You're a very good dancer. I remember it quite vividly actually." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was teasing him. Like, flirting-teasing. He giggled at the memory and hid his face more.

"You were actually quite good." Blaine continued." Although I wouldn't picture you as one for wearing leather."

Blaine and Kurt laughed together.

"Well, it's getting late. Dad will probably be wanting me home."

"Yeah, same here. Thanks for helping me out today." Blaine smiled. Neither of them made a move to get up, even though they were saying their goodbyes.

"You said you liked Glee club... Tomorrow after school you should come and check it out, see if maybe you'd like to join. We're always looking for new members, and if you were a lead singer of the Warblers then I'm sure you can't be that bad."

Blaine looked surprised, raising two triangular eyesbrows.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure, I'd love to."

The two stood up and began to walk out, discarding empty coffee cups on the way.

"See you tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully, which surprised Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

Blaine began to walk away, turning around and walking backwards as he waved to Kurt and smiled.

As Kurt walked to his car he smiled to himself. He genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky sat at the bar in Scandals, beer in hand. He knew it was stupid to return to the bar, but he needed to take his mind off Kurt. He had no idea how he was going to do this. How was he supposed to just let go and not care?<p>

Kurt was the only one who ever cared. He was the only one who ever actually tried to make Dave feel better.

Dave put the beer down and stormed out of the night club. He was going to go back to school. He was going to ignore everyone and he was going to try. That's what Kurt had taught him.

Always Try.

Dave's grades had gone up so much since they started dating, and he wasn't going to make it all for nothing. Maybe if Kurt saw how hard he was trying, he would give Dave a second chance.

Dave slept well that night. He had a plan, and he was going to try.

* * *

><p>"Hello handsome." Blaine said as he approached Kurt's locker.<p>

Kurt giggled and pushed Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"Hello, Blaine. What's your first lesson today?

"Uh... English with Mr..." He opened the cover of a book and checked his timetable. "Roy."

"Oh, me too." Kurt smiled largely. "I'll walk you if you like."

"Thanks. I've already been to my locker so we can head straight there."

Kurt finished putting books into his back and then closed his locker and led the way to class.

From across the hall Dave Karofsky stood fuming.

Who the hell was that new kid and why the fuck was he flirting with Kurt? He kept touching Kurt's arm and laughing and...

Dave didn't pay attention during class.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.<strong>

**I appreciate reviews and am always open too prompts for one-shots and ideas to make my stories better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** So, it took me a while to get up the courage to write this chapter. I've been going through a bit and I didn't think that writing something so angsty would be good for my health.**

**But I'm all better now, and here is another chapter :)**

**Warnings: Attempted suicide! If it's a trigger, I don't suggest you read this.**

* * *

><p>Dave got home and stormed into his bedroom, immediately falling onto his bed and letting out the tears he had been holding in all day.<p>

There was absolutely no hope now.

Blaine Anderson, Dave had learned his name because they had gym together. Too bad it hadn't been dodgeball today.

Blaine Stupid Anderson and his freaking bow-ties. And his stupid hair.

And his handsome face.

And his charming smile.

Screw him!

Dave punched the pillow on his bed. There was only one thing to do. He couldn't live like this. He didn't want to live in world without Kurt. And more-so, he didn't want to live in a world where some douchebag, dapper, private school boy can make Kurt smile and laugh when he can't.

Dave got off the bed and went into the bathroom. He turned the tap on and filled the bath about halfway. Then he went back to his room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the drawer of his desk.

_Kurt Hummel, I'm sorry _he wrote.

_I love you _he added on the end.

He put the piece of paper on the desk, took his phone out of his pocket and placed it next to the piece of paper.

He walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a razor from underneath the sink.

He placed it on the bench and took his clothes off, all except his boxers.

Dave looked at himself in the mirror, searching his own face for something, anything.

He stepped over to the bath tub, grabbing the razor on the way.

The water was cold and he shivered as he lowered his body. He hadn't bothered to change the temperature of the water.

He gabbed the razor and examined it, trying to buy some time. Hoping that something would happen and he'd realise that he was making a mistake.

He brought the razor to his left wrist and in one swift movement made a shallow cut. It was enough to draw blood but not enough to really feel it.

So he did it again, putting a little more pressure on the blade.

This time he hissed, blood trickling down his arm and into the water.

He made a few more cuts to his left arm before switching the blade to his other hand and doing the same to his right arm.

When he was pleased with the amount of cuts, he put the razor on the side of the bath and let himself relax into the water, making sure to fully submerge his wrists.

He shut his eyes, and tried to think of Kurt... but before he passed out all he was thinking of was beating Anderson's head in.

* * *

><p>"Dave, honey?" Dave's mother, Claire, called from the kitchen. "Are you home?"<p>

When she got no reply she decided to down to Dave's room and check for herself.

"David?" Still no answer.

She knocked on the door a few time, but nothing happened. There wasn't so much as a breath heard from the inside of the room.

She opened the door, grimacing at the dirty clothes on the floor, and looked around. The room was empty.

She was about to leave when she noticed David's phone and a note on the end of the desk.

She walked over to it, stepping over a pile of books.

_I'm sorry, Kurt Hummel. I love you. _The note read.

She looked at it, confused. She recognised that name...

Kurt! Dave's friend. They used to hang out all the time.

_Why was he sorry? What had he done?_

Claire moved carefully around the room. She saw the door to the ensuite open and headed towards it.

"Dave. Are you in there?"

She pushed the door opened carefully and felt her heart drop at the sight.

There was Dave, her son, in the bath. The water was stained red and there were cuts on his arms.

She started to cry, and quickly grabbed Dave's phone from his desk to call 911.

She asked for an ambulance and they said they would get there right away

_Kurt!_ She thought. _He should know._

She looked through the contacts on Dave's phone until she found Kurt's number and hit the 'call' button. She knelt down next to the bathtub and cried more, wishing Kurt would pick up his phone.

"Hello? Is this K-kurt?" She asked, trying to control her sobs.

"I'm Claire Karofsky, David's mother. H-he's had and a-accident... He's tried to commit suic-cide. I don't even know if he's still b-breathing... I didn't kn-now who else to call... He left you a n-note... O-okay. Alright, goodbye."

She hung up the phone and let it fall into her lap.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you okay? Who was it? What's wrong." Blaine asked, concerned. The two were at Kurt's house watching 'Evita' when Kurt's phone had rung.<p>

Kurt dropped the phone and felt his body go limp. He leant into Blaine and began to cry.

"Kurt, what is it?"

"It's Dave... He's tried to kill himself... Blaine..." Kurt looked at Blaine with an indescribable look. "I think it was my fault."

* * *

><p>Blaine drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. Kurt wasn't in a state to drive. He just clutched to Blaine's hand for dear life.<p>

When they got there they saw Dave's mum and she immediately captured Kurt in a hug. The two stood in the middle of the waiting room crying and holding each other, but Kurt's hand never left Blaine's.

* * *

><p>"I always thought there was something more to it." Claire said to Kurt. The two had calmed down now, and Blaine had managed to pry Kurt off of him long enough to go and get them some coffee's.<p>

"The way his face lit up when he spoke about you. The way he acted when his dad made homophobic remarks... It all makes sense now."

Kurt just nodded. His stomach felt heavy, sunken. He didn't know how to get rid of the guilt he was feeling. His head hurt, and the coffee wasn't helping like he thought it would. The only thing that was helping was Blaine holding his hand. It was anchoring him.

"I just wish he had of told me."

"He was scared. I think he was more scared of his dad then you, but still scared. His whole life he's felt like he had to hide who he was. He was on the football team, he dated cheerleaders... But none of it means anything to him. Did you know he likes to sing? He's not bad either. I think he could be an amazing performer if he just applied himself a little."

"I... I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did." Claire began to cry again and Kurt reached over to her with the hand that wasn't currently squeezing Blaine's.

He just gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and a sad smile.

"Mrs Karofsky?" A doctor asked from across the room.

She stood up quickly and walked over to him.

"You're son is fine. He needs some stitches in his arm and he's lost a fair bit of blood but that's easily fixed."

Claire let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course."

She turned back to Kurt and gestured for him to come with her.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her arm.

"It's alright Mrs Karofsky. I'll stay out here for a while."

She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh." She turned back around quickly and fished around in her jacket pocket for something. "I almost forgot to give you this..."

She handed him a piece of paper before quickly walking off.

Kurt looked down at the paper, squeezing Blaine's hand as he read it.

_I'm sorry, Kurt Hummel. I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>So, cliff-hanger-ish ending there.<strong>

**How will Kurt react to the letter?**

**Reviews are like big, warm hugs!**

**xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Oh My Colfer! A double update?**

**Yeah... It's been a productive day :)**

**This was nice to write after that last chapter. You didn't I was gonna leave you on a cliff-hanger and then not update for ages, did you? (you probably did)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned.<p>

"It was my fault." Kurt whispered, barely audible. He felt his knees buckle and almost fell to the floor. Luckily, Blaine caught him.

Blaine picked him up and carried him to the closest chair. He placed the bot on his lap and Kurt began to sob. Blaine just held him close.

"Shh, Kurt. It's okay. He's alright. It's gonna be okay." He per Kurt's hair and rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back. He decided that he hated to see Kurt like this.

* * *

><p>"David?" Claire asked as she walked into the room.<p>

Dave looked up at her from where he had been staring at the wall.

"Hi mum." he tried to smile.

She rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you. No matter what. You know that, right?"

"Of course, mum." he said, squeezing her close. "I love you too."

"No. I don't think you understand me. Kurt told me... why you did this... And I saw the note. Dave I don't care if you're gay. It doesn't matter to me whether you like boys or girls. I just want you to be happy."

David couldn't have kept the smile off his face if he tried.

* * *

><p>"Are you Kurt Hummel?" One of the ladies from the reception desk asked him. He looked up from the crook of Blaine's neck and nodded slightly.<p>

"David Karofsky has asked to see you."

Kurt took a deep breath and got off of Blaine's lap, automatically linking their fingers. Blaine managed to smile at the action. It felt so natural.

They walked down to Dave's room and Kurt knocked lightly on the door.

David's heart sank when Kurt walked in, and surprisingly it wasn't because Kurt's hands were linked with Blaine's. It was because Kurt's eyes were red and puffy, he had clearly been crying.

They walked towards the bed and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand before reluctantly letting go so he could sit near the door and Kurt could walk closer to Dave's bed.

"Kurt... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for cheating on you, I'm sorry for making a fool of myself and embarrassing you at school... and I'm sorry for being such an idiot."

Kurt smiled and reached for one of Dave's hands.

"Thankyou. For apologising."

Dave just smiled.

"I should be thanking you. You... my mum. She doesn't care. She said she still loves me."

Only then was Kurt made aware that Claire had left the room, probably to call Dave's father.

"I knew she wouldn't mind. She really does care about you, Dave."

"And, uh... Don't worry about me. I won't bother you any more."

Kurt looked confused and followed Dave's line of sight until he saw Blaine, sitting in the corner, tapping his foot. Obviously he was caught up in his own head.

Kurt smiled fondly but then turned back to Dave, slightly confused.

"There's nothing going on between us." He said, voice slightly hushed.

"Bullshit." Dave chuckled. "I've only been in the room with the two of you for a few minutes and I can already feel the sexual tension."

Kurt blushed and gaped at Dave.

"Don't worry, I'm only kidding. But seriously. I've seen the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. I'm pretty sure there's something between the both of you, even if neither of you can see it yet."

Kurt leant down and placed a kiss to Dave's cheek.

"Thanks Dave. For everything. You were my first boyfriend, and that means something to me. So if you ever need anything... anything at all, call me."

Dave smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand before releasing it.

"Go get him." He whispered with a wink.

Kurt laughed and turned to Blaine.

"We should get going. Dad will be wondering where we are."

"See ya, Dave." Blaine said. "I hope you start to feel better."

"Thanks."

He waved goodbye and the left, shutting the door as they went.

Dave was surprised that he didn't feel that bad about losing Kurt. He hadn't really lost at all. It was a learning experience, and Kurt was still his friend.

He loved Kurt, but now it was more of a brotherly love than anything. And he was going to protect Kurt.

* * *

><p>The boys got back to Kurt's at 11pm and after a quick call to the Anderson's, Blaine was set up on the couch ready to fall asleep.<p>

Kurt had every intention of going to his room to sleep, but he was so comfortable and he felt warm and safe snuggled into Blaine's side. The two of them fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he could feel the warmth of a strip of sunlight on his face. He knew he had slept in and was probably late for school but he didn't really care because he could smell Blaine around his and feel the warmth of Blaine's body and he felt safe and warm. He never wanted to move.<p>

Ever.

He nuzzled into Blaine's side and let out a content sound.

"Morning." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into him a little more.

"G'morning." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's t-shirt. "What's the time?" he asked.

"Uh, it's about ten-thirty. Your dad called the school and they said we could have the day off. Apparently the staff already knew about Dave."

"I still feel bad about that." Kurt frowned and squeezed Blaine, trying to get impossibly closer.

"You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. At least he's okay."

They were quiet for a while. Just being near each other.

"Blaine?" Kurt broke the silence.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Thank you for being there last night. I don't think I could have done it without you."

"I didn't really do much."

"You just being there was enough." Kurt smiled and nuzzled into Blaine's side again.

"Well, your welcome then."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Wasn't the ending just so fluffy!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Yay! We have a chapter in Blaine's point of view! It took me a while to write this, and I hope I did it justice. I know that someone suggested that I do some of it in Blaine's POV so I tried.**

**At the moment I think the story is set in late May, so they'll be on break soon. I don't know how long this is going to be... I suppose we'll find out though.**

**Warning: There are triggers in this chapter, so if talk of suicide triggers you, I don't suggest reading the italic bit. I'll put a * where it starts and ends just in case.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since the Dave incident and things were going well for Blaine. No one knew how close to home the whole 'suicide' incident had actually hit, not even Kurt. He hadn't really planned on telling anyone, but the subject came up one day and Kurt had become curious as to why Blaine was reacting the way he was.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I didn't realise that he thought he liked me so much." Kurt said. "I mean, I knew he liked me but… to try and end his life because I didn't want to be with him. It seems a little outrageous."<em>

_Blaine just nodded and clenched his hands into fists. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears not to come. _

"_Blaine, are… are you alright?" Kurt asked, concerned._

"_Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." Blaine said unconvincingly as tears began to fall down his cheeks. _

_Kurt moved to pull Blaine into him. The homework books that were scattered on the bed were pushed to the side by his legs and the two of them moved up to the headboard so Blaine's head could rest on Kurt's chest._

"_No you aren't. You don't have to talk about whatever's bugging you, but I think you should."_

_When Blaine had calmed down he sat up and moved away from Kurt. If he had sat there any longer he wouldn't have been able to make himself let go._

"_Kurt, we've been friends for a while and you've told me a lot about yourself so I only think it's fair that I tell you something about me."_

"_You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling me."_

"_I know, but I want to. Maybe talking about it will help… I don't know."_

_Blaine took a deep breath in and moved so he was sitting, facing Kurt._

"_When I was nine I had a brother named Cooper. He was… He was my idol. I loved him so much. He was in his first year of highschool when I was nine… he was fourteen years old. He was bullied a lot at school for… for being gay. He was always so proud of who he was, you remind me of him sometimes._

"_One afternoon my parents were out, they wouldn't be home until late. I… I asked Cooper to come outside and play a game with me. He'd been looking really sad and I wanted to try and make him feel better. He pulled me onto his lap on the couch and told me that he loved me, and that he was okay but he didn't really feel like playing. I went outside and sat down opposite the wall of my house. I was bouncing a ball against it when he came and sat next to me._

"_All he said was _'Blaine, I want you to promise me that you won't ever let anyone tell you who or what you should be. I know that you're going to grow up and be an amazing man. You are going to find someone, whether male or female, that loves you whole heartedly… And Blaine, Don't listen to dad. Ever.' _Then he hugged me and went inside. I was confused. I didn't know what he was talking about. It was so… out of the blue. I should have known something was up._

"_I went back inside once throwing a ball against a brick wall got boring. I was going to go and talk to Cooper. I wanted to ask him what he was talking about before. When I got to his room I saw him… hanging from a rope. I broke down into sobs and called for an ambulance. I tried to untie him but I obviously didn't get him down in time and…"_

_Blaine was crying freely now, sobs wracking his body._

"_Blaine, I… I had no idea." Kurt was crying as well, but he was trying hard not to let them out._

"_It's… It's alright. I've learned to live with it. It's just hard, sometimes… When things like this happen it brings back memories. I just… I miss him. I used to have at least something keeping me from running away from home. My parents are jerks, but he was my brother. He helped me when I was upset, he made me feel safe. I very nearly ran away that night."_

_Kurt pulled Blaine into his side again, just letting Blaine cry._

"_Sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this." Blaine said after he had calmed down. Kurt just rubbed his hand in circles on Blaine's back, trying to be comforting._

"_It's alright. We all have secrets. Thank you for telling me."_

"_You Welcome."_

* * *

><p>Things had been better since then. Blaine and Kurt had spent the past few months getting to know each other. They were best friends. Both of them knew more about the other than anyone else.<p>

Most weekends were spent at Kurt's, but whenever Blaine's parents were out on business they would take advantage of the big house and watch movies on the Anderson's massive television or cook in the huge kitchen. Sometimes they would put on performances to an invisible audience in the room here the Anderson's threw parties.

And sometimes they'd just hang out in Blaine's room and sit out in the backyard and talk.

Today they were at Kurt's, Blaine having slept over the day before.

They spent the morning trying and failing to encourage the other to wake up. ("Come on! We'll miss the Hannah Montanna marathon if we don't get up and turn the telly on." "Wake Up. It's already nine." "You haven't done your skin routine. Get up!" "You need to gel your hair. God-forbid anyone see you like that.")

They finally got up at 10.30, moving from the floor (where they had decided to sleep) to the couch. They would clean up all the blankets and pillows later.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked later that day. The boys were in the kitchen, moving around to make themselves sandwiches. It was nice, Blaine thought, moving so comfortably around each other. He could seriously get used to this.

"Yeah Blaine." Kurt looked up from the sandwich he was cutting in half, pausing when the knife reached the middle and looking at Blaine.

"Uh, well. I was wondering if you would maybe… Let me take you on a date."

Kurt was shocked, standing in the kitchen, knife in hand. He couldn't think properly.

"I know that it's been a few months since the whole Dave thing but... He treated you badly Kurt. From what I hear he wasn't exactly the best boyfriend even before the whole kiss thing… And you deserve to be treated like you're the most important thing in someone's life because… well, because you are. I don't have a family that really loves me… My dad hates me and my mother acts like nothing happens even when my dad acts like an ass. I've never had a home, but when I'm with you… I feel like I'm at home."

Kurt couldn't move. He couldn't think. He was pretty sure he couldn't breathe.

Blaine, apparently took that as a bad sign.

"It was too much, wasn't it. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. You don't have to… Just forget I said anyth-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He didn't really register when Kurt stepped closer, and he hadn't noticed that Kurt had reached for his hand, but somehow Kurt's lips had reached his, softly and hesitantly. Blaine felt himself get dizzy, desperate for air, but not wanting to move. He let out a shaky breath through his nose and stepped a little bit closer, the hand that wasn't linked with Kurt's moving around and settling on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and squeezed Blaine's hand. When the two of them finally pulled back for air they were flushed and breathing heavily. Kurt let out a nervous laugh and Blaine wiggled the fingers that were resting on Kurt's back.

The two burst into a fit of laughter, both knowing that laughing after a first kiss probably isn't appropriate but neither really caring.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you, Blaine." Kurt said when the laughter had mostly died down.

"Really?" Blaine couldn't believe his luck. Kurt was gorgeous, and funny, and now Blaine was going to take him on the best date of his life.

"Really." Kurt confirmed, unlinking their hands so he could bring his arms up to Blaine's neck. Blaine's other arm moved around to sit with his other on Kurt's lower back.

"Awesome." Blaine breathed out, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.

The two smiled at each other and then stepped back, Blaine shuffling his feet and blushing. Kurt turned back to the tomato, beginning to cut it again.

Blaine returned to his own nutella sandwich, throwing the knife in the sink and then sitting on one of the couches in front of whatever was on the television… He wasn't really paying any attention.

Kurt joined him a minute later juggling his sandwich and two glasses of juice. Blaine put his half-eaten sandwich in the table and grabbed the drinks from Kurt so the latter could sit down.

"Here." He smiled and handed Kurt a glass.

"Thanks." Kurt reached up and grabbed the glass, blushing when their fingers brushed against each other.

Blaine sat at the other end of the couch and curled his legs up under his body. The two of them ate in a comfortable silence, Disney channel on the television.

When the two of them had finished eating the sat back and Kurt let out a contented sigh, eyes shutting as he sunk into the couch.

Blaine took a minute to take in the beauty of the.

Kurt, Kurt Hummel, was sitting in front of him in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Kurt Hummel had just agreed to go on a date with him. Kurt Hummel _kissed_ him.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said. _Just ask him! _"Uh… I know this usually comes after the date," both sat up a little straighter. "And I know that your last relationship ended because the other guy cheated on you," He turned to face Kurt on the couch and crossed his legs, Kurt mirroring him. "And I know that we're just supposed to be friends but… I was wondering if maybe you'd be my b-boyfriend…"

Kurt was left wordless and breathless for the second time that day. Blaine began to worry. Kurt wasn't saying anything, he was just staring.

"Kurt? Are you ok-"

Blaine was cut off yet again by Kurt's lips, only this time they were more powerful. Their lips moved together easily and naturally.

When they finally pulled back they were panting slightly and flushed. Blaine made a mental note that he liked seeing Kurt like this, and that he would try to see him like this as much as possible.

"So, is that a yes?" He laughed out, breathlessly.

"That's a heck yes!" Kurt smiled and leant in for another chaste kiss.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his side and Kurt draped an arm over Blaine's stomach. They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled on the couch watching Disney. Kurt dozed off for a while and Blaine was left to explain there closeness when Burt came home. While the two of them were normally very close and comfortable around each other, they hadn't sat like this since that night they came home from the hospital.

Burt had just given Blaine a knowing smile, patted him on the shoulder and said "It's about time."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you guys enjoyed that :)<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be how Dave has handled the couple of months after his problem. I promise that things for him will get better.**

**Or will they? (dun dun dun)**

**Reviews are always appreciated 3**

**I love you all. Seriously. I love every single person who reads this! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** So, this is a relatively short chapter, but I wanted to get something done for you guys. Thankyou for your patience. School's been hectic, and I've been rehearsing for two different plays, both of which I have roles in. I haven't really had much time to write.**

**Anyway, this is from Dave's point of view.**

**Also, small disclaimer: This is completely in-beta'd... Like most of my work is.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The day Dave got home from the hospital, after spending two nights in the place, he went to his room and looked up some LGBTQ support groups. He found a chat room, a phone service, and a group that meets not too far from his house once a week.<p>

Dave heard a knock at his bedroom door and sat up a little straight at his desk. He closed the window that he had open on his computer and turned to see his mom and dad standing at the door. His mum smiled slightly, but his father looked expressionless, as usual.

Paul Karofsky was a middle age man, his hair grey at the roots and his face creased with lines. He was well built and had a beard and moustache covering the bottom part of his face.

"Can we come in?" Paul asked, voice firm and strong. He demanded respect.

Dave nodded from where he sat and swivelled his chair around so it was facing his bed. His parents sat on the end of the bed. Claire looked incredibly small when next to Paul, smaller than usual.

Dave stared at the floor for a while, not knowing what his parents were seeing him about but not liking the tension in the room.

Paul stood up and stepped in front of his son. Dave stood so he was facing his father a questioning look on his face.

Before he could ask any questions, though, he was being swept into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around his father's middle and began to cry. Paul pushed his lips to the top of his suns head and let a few tears fall himself, squeezing Dave tightly. Claire smiled at the two men and tried to hold back her own tears.

"I love you, son. I don't care if you're gay… I just want you to be happy. Okay?" Paul said, stepping back and holding onto his son's shoulders. Dave searched his father's eyes for some sort of falter or doubt, but all he saw was sincerity.

He nodded and embraced his dad again, holding on for dear life.

"I love you, Dad." He cried into his dad's shirt.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Things got better for Dave from that point on. The scars on his wrists had pretty much heeled and he walked around with a new confidence. He refused to quit the football team, despite the protest from the other players.<p>

Kurt smiled at him in the halls of McKinley as they walked past each other, and he, Blaine and Kurt started to talk more.

When Kurt and Blaine had become a couple, he had been pleasantly surprised. He wasn't jealous of Blaine, Kurt was like a little brother now. He was, however, jealous of the fact that they were in a committed, loving relationship and he was in a rut about dating.

This particular topic came up in conversation when three boys were having a movie night, something that was becoming a regular occurrence.

This particular movie night was taking place at the home of one Kurt Hummel. Dave was comfortable here, he'd been here before. And even though he wasn't dating Kurt anymore, Burt still welcomed him in as he always did.

Kurt and Blaine sat together on the love-seat, their bodies moving around each other comfortably. Dave smiled to himself and relaxed into two-seater couch that he was spread across.

"So, Dave." Blaine said. Aladdin had just finished, they had realised a mutual love for Disney movies, and the room was rather quiet. Blaine was always the one to break the silence.

"mhmm?" Dave raised a questioning eyebrow, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"Have a crush on anyone?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt giggled next to him.

"Honestly? Not really. I am feeling pretty lonely though." Dave sighed. He was never really one for sharing his feelings, but he liked talking to Kurt and Blaine.

It was funny, but he never really felt like a third-wheel around them. They could act like a couple and he still felt comfortable, and not like he was invading their space.

"Well… I have a few friends from Dalton who're gay. I'm sure you'll hit it off with one of them." Blaine smiled, and so did Dave. "I can introduce you if you like."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Blaine." He said sincerely. Blaine just nodded and pulled Kurt into the side of his body.

Blaine was always very protective of Kurt, Dave noticed. Not in a clingy, annoying way. He just genuinely cared about Kurt. Even Dave could see that the two were perfect for each other. Even if they themselves didn't know it; They were in love.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise that the next chapter will be more eventful, and much longer.<strong>

**Reviews are like big, warm hugs! I like big, warm hugs ;)**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** I'm SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYY! I know it's been way too long, so I applaud you if you are still interested in reading this. I don't really have an excuse, apart from the fact that I've had test coming out my butthole. Stupid school!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dave bounced his leg nervously, hands wringing in his lap. He looked up expectantly at the door when he heard the bell ding, but was disappointed when a short business woman walked into the lima bean.<p>

Blaine had set him up on a date, just like he said he would. He'd never been so nervous.

_He's just a boy. You'll be fine. Just stay calm._

"Uh, excuse me?" A smooth voice said, snapping Dave out of his daydream. Dave looked up and was met with a pair of bright, sparkling green eyes. "Are you Dave?"

"Um, yeah. You must be Sebastian." Dave stood up and held out his hand. Sebastian smiled and shook his hand firmly. Dave felt a spark of electricity shoot up his arm at the touch, and blushed when his eyes met Sebastian's.

"Yep, that's me." The taller boy said.

Dave stepped back and, as discretely as possible, took in the man in front of him. Sebastian was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, converse sneakers and a tight navy blue t-shirt. He also had what looked to be a leather jacket folded over his arm. He was quite tall, and slim but with muscular arms. Dave smiled to himself, Sebastian was definitely attractive.

"So, did you want to, uh, grab some coffee?" Dave said, bringing a hand up to rub nervously at the back of his neck.

"Well, we are in a coffee shop." Sebastian smirked before nodding and turning to walk to the counter. Dave walked over at his side, shoulder's bumping occasionally due to their close proximity.

The wait in line was only a little bit awkward. Both stood in silence, occasionally looking up to smile at each other.

"I'll have a caramel macchiato, and you?" Sebastian said, attention turning from the barista to Dave.

"I'll just take a latte thanks."

Dave reached for his wallet, but Sebastian stopped his arm from moving and handed the barista some notes.

"We'll split one of those biscotti, too thanks. Keep the change."

Sebastian winked at Dave and then moved to wait for their order to be made. Dave felt his cheeks flush and cursed himself. Since when did he blush?

They got their drinks and then went and sat at a small table in the back corner of the shop. Dave looked out the window next to them, the beauty of the view absolutely stunning.

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at Dave across the table. The man was absolutely gorgeous. The warm light coming in from the window splashed across Dave's face, and magnified his beauty.<p>

"So, Dave. Tell me about yourself." He said, smiling when Dave shook out of his daze.

"Uh, well, I go to McKinley. I'm line-backer on the football team. I like to sing, but I'd never have the balls to join the Glee club. There's not much to me, really."

Sebastian smirked to himself, something like affection shining in his eyes.

"What about you?" Dave said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Sebastian Smythe. Student at Dalton Academy. Member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. Aspiring artist, although I would never admit it to anyone I knew at school." Both boys chuckled. "That's it really. I'm not a very interesting person."

"I wouldn't say that." Dave said, trying to sound light and teasing. His nerves were getting the better of him though.

Sebastian just smiled and looked at Dave over his coffee cup.

"So," Sebastian said, reaching over and breaking the biscotti in half before handing one half to Dave. "How do you know Blaine and Kurt?"

"Uh," Dave blushed and took the biscotti, biting of a small piece and thinking. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing we have a couple of hours then." Sebastian smirked.

Dave told him about dating Kurt, and about being a big closet case. He told him about the break-up and the hospital. He didn't realise he'd started crying until a hand reached up and wiped a tear off of his face.

"Sorry, you probably didn't want to know all that. I kind of got carried away."

"It's alright." Sebastian said sympathetically, taking Dave's hand almost hesitantly. "Come on, let's get out of here. There's no one home at my place. We could go and watch a movie."

Dave smiled and nodded, wiping his tears away with his free hand. The boys grabbed their now empty coffee cups and put them in the bin on the way out of the Lima Bean. Dave let Sebastian lead him to his Aston Martin and Dave made a sound of approval in his throat before getting into the passenger seat.

_It's a good thing I took the bus_, he thought as he fastened his seatbelt.

"I hope you like Disney movies... I have a stash of them in my bedroom." Sebastian looked slightly embarrassed, and Dave smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like things are looking up for Dave :)<strong>

**I know that my Sebastian is a bit out of character, but in this story he's nice and not chasing after Blaine because I said so!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** Hey there! Here's the second last chapter! I know, I'm sad too.**

**I've decided that this is technically the last chapter. The next one will be an epilogue.**

**Make sure you check out some of my other fics if you like my writing!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dave smiled to himself and stared out the window. He was slightly shocked when he felt Sebastian's hand reach over and rest on his, but he just grinned even bigger and flipped his hand over to interlace their fingers.<p>

The car ride was mostly silent, just soft music playing from the radio, until Dave piped up as he recognised a song.

"Oh man, I love this song!" He smiled when Sebastian turned the radio up a little and began singing along.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him when he too recognised the song, but Dave just shrugged and began singing quietly.

_For once in my life,  
>I've got someone who needs me,<br>Someone I've needed so long._

Sebastian smiled over at Dave, quickly returning his eyes to the road, and chimed in.

_For once unafraid,  
>I can go where life leads me,<br>And somehow I know I'll be strong._

Dave squeezed Sebastian's hand a little, almost on impulse. They both really got into it from there, singing as loud as they could. Sebastian pulled up into a long dirt driveway just as the song ended, and if he maybe circled a block or two so they could finish the song, David didn't notice.

They both giggled and tried to catch their breath, and Dave almost stopped breathing altogether when he saw the large house that they pulled up to. It was easily three, maybe four times bigger than his own.

"You live here?" Dave was in awe at the big building.

"Yep… home sweet home." Sebastian chuckled at Dave's face, his eyes big and bright, taking in the sight. "And we own a lot of the land out that way." He pointed to the left of the house through the windscreen, towards an expanse of paddocks and trees that looked like it went of forever.

Sebastian got out of the car and walked around to open Dave's door for him. Dave blushed and took Sebastian's hand.

The walked up to the front entrance, and when Sebastian opened the door Dave nearly choked on his spit. The place was absolutely huge. There was a massive staircase facing the doors, and a bunch of different doorways scattered around the walls that obviously led to other rooms.

"I know it's a bit pretentious," Sebastian started, hanging up his coat. "but I promise you it's all my parent's doing. I'm just glad that it's not a hereditary trait." He tried for a smile, but was too nervous. What if Dave left like all the other guys? What if he made assumptions just like everyone else?

"Don't worry, I'm an asshole but I'm not that bad." Dave chuckled. The boys toed off their shoes and Sebastian took Dave's coat and hung it up before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. They turned right at the top of the stairs and stopped at the first door of the hallway. Sebastian opened the door and gestured for Dave to walk in.

Dave stepped into the room, vaguely hearing Sebastian close the door behind him. He was too occupied by looking around the room. It was very different to the rest of the house. The walls were painted a warm, tan colour, the floor was covered in maroon carpet and the furniture was white with navy blue accents everywhere.

There was a piano in the far corner, a book shelf which was filled to the brim in the other with a guitar propped against it. The bed had navy blue covers, and it looked very inviting.

"Wow." Was all Dave could say. Sebastian let out a nervous laugh and went to turn the Tv on. Dave didn't really know where to sit, so he just stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Sebastian looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"You can sit down on the bed. It'll be much more comfortable than standing the entire movie."

Dave laughed nervously and sat down on the edge of the bed, almost testing it out.

"Any requests?"

"Uh, do you have the Little Mermaid?" Dave blushed, looking at his hands which were folded in his lap.

Sebastian nodded and put the DVD in the player before sitting on the bed against the headboard and gesturing for Dave to move up next to him.

"Thanks for today Sebastian." Dave said, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian brought a hand over to rest on Dave's thigh. "No problem."

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie Dave was snuggled into Sebastian's chest, the Warbler's arm draped around his waist.<p>

"I really don't wanna leave, but if I don't go now my dad's gonna crack it at me. I'm supposed to be home for dinner." He looked up at Sebastian but made no attempt at moving.

Sebastian couldn't help but think about how good Dave looked like that, looking up through his lashes. His lips looked really nice too, actually. And his eyes were gorgeous. They kept looking at each other for what felt like forever before Sebastian brought a hand up and tilted Dave's chin, kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

Dave smiled and sat up.

"Walk me out?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Sure." Sebastian grinned at him.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for today, I really enjoyed it." Dave shuffled his feet almost awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. He was standing outside the front door, Sebastian just inside leaning against the door frame.<p>

"Yeah, me too." The taller boy said. The held each other's gaze neither knowing what to do. "I really want to kiss you right now." Sebastian said, ducking his head.

"Then kiss me." Sebastian's head shot up. Well, he wasn't expecting that. He took a step forward and put one hand on Dave's shoulder, the other cupping the boys stubbly cheek. He leant in slowly and felt Dave's strong hands move to his waist, before letting their lips touch. It was chaste and sweet, but both smiled widely at the other.

"I'll see ya later Sebastian." Dave smiled.

"You gonna be alright getting home?"

"Yeah, my dad should be here to pick me up soon."

"Alright. Text me when you get home?"

"Of course." Dave smiled before waving and walking down the long driveway.

Sebastian smiled and shut the door, leaning against it and smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>Dave gushed to his dad in the car on the way home about everything that happened, his dad smiling at chuckling at how excited and happy his son sounded.<p>

"So when do I get to meet this Sebastian?" He asked, pulling up outside the Karofsky home.

"I don't know, soon. I was actually thinking about inviting him over for dinner soon."

"Sure, son. Just let me know so I can stock up on some food. Feeding one teenage boy is hard enough." He joked, laughing when Dave playfully punched him in the arm.

Dave walked inside and down to his room, closing the door behind him and plopping down on to the bed, grinning up at his ceiling like a maniac.

He heard his phone ringing and lifted his hips awkwardly off the bed so he could get his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave, it's Blaine. _And Kurt_!" He heard two voices, Kurt's a little more distant. "_So, tell us everything. How was the date?_" Kurt asked excitedly.

Dave told them everything, smiling wide enough to split his face in half.

"_I'm so happy for you Dav_e. Me too, I think he'll be good for you."

"Yeah, so do I."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like that chapter!<strong>

**xoxo**


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**** Well, here it is folks. The last chapter of Bridges we Burn!**

**I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It's been a bit of an emotional roller coaster.**

**I'm actually kind of sad this is done! Make sure you check out the partner fic that I wrote for this, and keep your eyes open becuase I have some ideas for smaller stories that are in what is now going to be called the 'Bridges We Burn 'verse'.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling now!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>*A few months later…*<em>

"No! Stop… Guys, please!" Kurt shrieked, and tried to bat away the three sets of hands that were tickling him. He couldn't breathe properly because he was laughing so hard.

Kurt had been sat alone, waiting for Blaine to come back from the bathroom, only half watching the ad that was on the TV. He hadn't been expecting a full-blown tickle attack when Blaine got back.

"Hey Kurt." Dave piped up from beside him. "Bas and I thought we'd come over for a movie night. We texted Blaine, the attack was his idea."

Kurt smacked Blaine's arm while Blaine was peppering his face with kisses in apology. Dave and Sebastian walked over to the loveseat and sat down, Sebastian more sitting on Dave than next to him.

"So boys," Kurt said, sitting up and straightening his clothes a little. "What movie is it going to be tonight?"

"Aladdin." The three of them said in unison. Kurt just chuckled and shook his head. Blaine put the movie on and then went over to the couch next to Kurt, pulling the boy into his side. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and Kurt shut his eyes, humming contentedly as Blaine started absent-mindedly rubbing the little strip of skin on his hip that had been exposed by his shirt being pulled up when he moved with a finger.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked over to the boys in the loveseat. They were whispering things to each other, both with the biggest smiles you've ever seen. Sebastian had turned his body slightly so he could face Dave properly, and Dave craned his neck a little so he could brush noses with Sebastian.

Kurt almost squealed at how cute they were. He never would have thought he would be sitting in his lounge room looking at Dave Karofsky cuddling with another guy, while cuddling with his own boyfriend. Things had changed so much in such a short amount of time.

He finally had friends he could really trust. People he could rely on. Sebastian and Dave had been there two months ago when he and Blaine had had their first argument. They'd helped them sort out all their differences, and made them realise how stupid the fight was anyway.

They'd endured Kurt's rambling about Blaine, and how sweet and nice he was. They'd let him gush for hours about dates and gifts.

He and Dave had gone shopping for gifts to surprise Blaine and Sebastian with last month. They'd spent the whole day walking around the mall until they stepped into a small jewellery shop and had decided that promise rings would be a good present for their significant other.

Kurt fiddled with the ring on his finger absently, thinking about the say he gave Blaine his, and how it had changed so much. They may be new at this relationship stuff, and they may not have been together for the longest amount of time, but Kurt knew that he couldn't live without having Blaine in his life.

Kurt nuzzled his cheek against Blaine's chest and smiled. No matter what life had to throw at him, he had two best friends and an amazing boyfriend that were going to help him get through it all.

And when he and Blaine first have sex, Dave and Sebastian will sit on the phone with Kurt for hours while he gushes to them about how perfect it was.

And when he and Blaine almost break up, they'll be there to assure him that everything will be okay and to help him make amends.

And in a year when he auditions for NYADA the three of them will be in the audience to support him.

And when he gets the letter back saying he didn't get in, Blaine will hold him until he can't cry anymore, and then they'll all get together and eat ice cream and watch Disney movies.

But for now they'll sit in Kurt's lounge room, watching Aladdin and knowing that they're all there for each other, no matter what.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading 3<strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
